FMA : Drabbles
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur vos alchimistes préférés. UPDATE /!\ Chapitre 7 : Bagarres - Ling, RanFan. Chapitre 8 : Dette - Ling, Ranfan
1. Hughes et Mustang

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

**Personnages/Couples :** Maes Hughes et Roy Mustang

**Rating :** G

**Défi :** Déclaration

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Déclaration sur l'honneur  
- - - **

_Je soussigné, Maes Hughes, ex-major promu lieutenant-colonel, détaché au département des renseignements, ami fidèle et dévoué, père de famille modèle et mari aimant, atteste sur l'honneur du fait suivant :_

_Ma fille Elycia, alias ma petite chérie adorée, est l'enfant le plus mignon que cette terre ait jamais porté._

_  
En annexe, vous trouverez de nombreuses photos attestant sur l'honneur l'exactitude des renseignements portés ci-dessus._

Roy Mustang regarda une dernière fois le document avant de le froisser en boule. Décidément, il était incorrigible.

C'est avec un petit sourire irrémédiablement accroché au visage que Mustang s'attaqua à la suite de sa paperasse.


	2. Ed

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Personnages/Couples :** Ed

**Rating :** G

**Prompt :** Mouton de poussière

**Nombre de mots :** 143

* * *

**Et si... **

**- - - **

Quand Ed s'approcha de leur cottage, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, son regard ne rencontra que débris, bois calciné, abandon et désolation. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière visite.

C'est avec un peu de nostalgie qu'il essaya d'imaginer leur maison encore fièrement debout, abritant moult petits rougeurs, toiles d'araignée et moutons de poussière qui auraient remplis fièrement leur nouveau rôle de maîtres des lieux en leur absence.

Il ne s'attarda pas ; les souvenirs étaient encore vifs et douloureux. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna et cette scène n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle qui avait eu lieu ici même, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de tirer un trait sur leur passé.

Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin, mais quelques regrets subsistaient toujours -- les regrets d'une erreur de jeunesse, d'un passé heureux mais révolu.


	3. Roy et Riza

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Personnages/Couples :** Roy et Riza

**Rating :** G

**Prompt :** On attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre

**Nombre de mots :** 140  
**

* * *

  
**

**Cheminement de pensée**

**- - -**

« Goujat ! »

Le colonel Roy Mustang venait de recevoir une gifle monumentale qui devait avoir été entendue jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Décidément, les nouvelles recrues étaient beaucoup moins volages que dans le temps. Elles n'avaient plus que des mots odieux à la bouche : « amour », « sincérité », « fidélité » ou « romantisme » pour ne citer qu'eux.

Mustang avait au moins le mérite d'être sincère à sa façon, mais on n'attrapait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, il aurait dû s'en souvenir.

Il ruminait cet échec cuisant, lorsque Riza entra dans son bureau pour un rapide compte-rendu. L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, le colonel pensait au millésime caché dans le troisième tiroir tout en observant son lieutenant.

Certes, on n'attrapait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, mais qu'en était-il avec un bon vin ?


	4. May Chang et Al

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

**Personnages/Couples :** May Chang et Al

**Rating :** G

**Défi : **Foyer

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Note :** Demandé par Matsuyama

* * *

**Home, Sweet Home**

**- - - **

Tout comme Al, May se languissait parfois de son foyer et en avait assez de toutes ces péripéties. Dans ces instants, elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs et se délectait des jours heureux au pays de Xing, bien avant la bataille pour la succession.

Mais à la différence de son compagnon, elle savait qu'un chez-elle l'attendait, ce qui n'était pas le cas des frères Elric. Et dans ces moments-là, elle se faisait la promesse d'y emmener Al, car son cœur d'artichaut s'était entiché de lui, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Et qui sait, son chez-elle deviendrait peut-être leur chez-eux.


	5. Nina, Alexander, Ed et Al

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

**Personnages/Couples :** Nina, Alexander, Ed et Al

**Rating :** G

**Défi :** Neige, Nina+Alexander demandé par Tigrou19

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Marques d'affection  
**

**- - - **

Perchée sur les épaules de Al, Nina regardait avec émerveillement Alexander faire étalage de l'attachement qu'il portait visiblement à Ed. Ce dernier ne semblait qu'apprécier modérément toutes ces marques d'affection pour le moins humides.

« Je crois que j'ai jamais vu Alexander aussi fou ! Sauf peut-être le jour où sa truffe a rencontré de la neige pour la première fois ! Tu aurais dû voir ça ! »

« Allons l'aider, je parie qu'il n'arrivera jamais à s'en sortir tout seul », répondit Al d'un air narquois.

Debout derrière la fenêtre, l'alchimiste Tucker observait la scène d'un regard triste.


	6. Scieszka

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

**Personnages/Couples :** _Scieszka_

**Rating :** G

**Défi : **Famille + Scieszka, demandé par Matsuyama.

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Échappatoire **

**- - - **

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Scieszka avait trouvé refuge dans des mondes peuplés de personnages imaginaires, d'aventures fantastiques et de relations humaines. Cette évasion littéraire lui permettait d'oublier les tensions quotidiennes, l'indifférence que ses parents lui témoignaient, l'hypocrisie, les cris et les pleurs qui constituaient son quotidien.

Avec le temps, ses lectures s'étaient diversifiées et elle en venait à lire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et depuis qu'elle pouvait mettre en pratique ce don exceptionnel qui lui permettait de retenir tous les mots qui défilaient dans sa tête, pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti de la joie.


	7. Ling, RanFan

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

**Personnages/Couples :** Ling, RanFan

**Rating :** G

**Défi :** Bagarre (je l'ai plutôt pris dans le sens de « combat » car l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous), demandé par Tigrou19

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Différences**

**- - - **

Des différences, il y en avait toujours eu entre eux. Que ça soit des différences de classe, de condition ou de rôle. Là où elle était son ninja, son serviteur et protecteur, il était son prince, son maître et celui qu'elle devait protéger par dessus tout.

Les cicatrices obtenues lors de ses combats n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler la dureté et la réalité de son rôle, même si parfois elle venait à rêver que cette frontière entre eux était quasi inexistante. Et dans ces moments-là, elle se considérait comme une femme à part entière -- une femme éprouvant des sentiments.


	8. Ling, RanFan 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

**Personnages/Couples :** Ling, RanFan

**Rating :** G

**Défi :** Dette, demandé par Ero-chikachu

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**De son plein gré**

_**- - - **_

Elle considérait simplement avoir accompli sa mission, fidèle à son rôle, sans dette aucune envers son maître : tout ce qu'elle entreprenait se faisait de son plein gré. Ranfan était fière de le servir, de pouvoir faire ce genre de sacrifice pour le prince Ling et pour cette cause qui lui était si chère. C'est pourquoi elle ne cria pas lorsque sa peau fut entaillée profondément, elle n'y voyait pas le besoin. Son honneur était resté intact et à aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie lésée, d'aucune façon que ce soit. Non, elle y avait même trouvé une certaine satisfaction.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des défis/prompts + personnages, et je me ferai un plaisir de tenter d'y répondre ^^**


End file.
